theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
Emily
Emily *'Type:' Ocean Tug *'V-word:' Vigorous Emily is the only female tug in the The Big Harbour. She wears a turquoise fishing hat. Bio Emily the Vigorous loves to be admired and hates to look silly in front of her friends, because they always have high expectations for her and look up to her as a leader. But she always comes to find that her friends are there to help her, even if she doesn't ask for their help. She usually gets into arguments with George, but they always resolve their disagreements. But no matter how upset Emily gets, she always shows her kind spirits and female strength. She is friends with Carla although she nearly got Emily into trouble when she encouraged her to break the rules. Emily once wanted to be called Annapolis in Hank's New Name, which also happens to be her middle name. Once, Carla got her into trouble by hiding Bonnavista in a cove. Appearances * Season 1 - Theodore and the Oil Rig, Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat (does not speak), Foduck the Vigilant, Different Strokes - Different Boats, Hank and the Mermaid, True Blue Friends, Theodore and the Welcome, Theodore the Vegetable, The Day Ice Came to the Harbour, Theodore's Bad Dreams, Theodore's First Pull, Theodore and the Queen, Is Anybody Listening?, George Buzzes the Dock, The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest, Best Friends, and Theodore and the Big Harbour * Season 2 - Theodore's Whistle, George's Ghost, Theodore Changes Sides (does not speak), Night Shift, Whale of a Tug, The Tugboat Pledge, Emergency, The Cold Snap, Hank and the Hug, Emily and the Rocket, Foduck Stays Home (does not speak), Theodore the Tug in Charge (does not speak), Theodore in the Middle, Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser, Snorri the Viking Ship, Tug of the Year, Theodore the Jokester, Emily the Vigorous, Theodore's Day Off, and Foduck and the Rainbow * Season 3 - All Quiet in the Big Harbour, Theodore to the Rescue, A Joke Too Far (cameo), Theodore and the Ice Ship (cameo), Big Harbor Fools Day, Grumpy Garbage Barge, Theodore Hugs the Coast, Hank's Hiccups, Hank's New Name, Theodore and the Northern Lights, Big Harbour Birthday, Theodore's Backwards Day, Scally's Stuff, Theodore's Big Friend (mentioned), Theodore and the Missing Barge, Emily's Close Call, Emily's New Hat, Emily and the Tug-Of-War, Theodore and the Bully (cameo), R. Boat and the Queen, Hank and the Night Light, and Theodore and the Pirate * Season 4 - Theodore's New Job, Dartmouth Says Goodbye (cameo), Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove, Theodore Lands On Earth, Sigrid and the Bumpers, Hank's Wheezy Whistle (does not speak), Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat, Emily Goes Overboard, Emily and the Splash, Rebecca and the Big Snore (cameo), George and the Navy Ship, Theodore's Prize, The Dispatcher's Best Birthday, Emily's Easy Job, Nautilus and the Sinking Ship (cameo), Owan On the Loose, and Emily's Bruised Bumper * Season 5 -Theodore Shares his Story (cameo), Hank Hurts a Ship (cameo), Theodore and the Harbour CraneTheodore and the Harbour Crane, Theodore On Time, Theodore Gets Lost (cameo), Theodore and the Runaway Ferry, Theodore and the Scared Ship (cameo), Foduck in Reverse (cameo), Hank and the Sunken Ship, Theodore the All-Powerful, George and the Flags (cameo), Hank Stays Up Late (cameo), Theodore the Tattletug, Brunswick's Big Scare (cameo), Hank and the Silly Faces (cameo), Emily Finds a Friend,Emily Finds A Friend Hank's Cozy Cove, Bedford's Big Move (cameo), Emily Drifts Off, Theodore and the Missing Siren, Pugwash is Gone! (cameo), Emily and the Sleep-Over, Foduck and the Shy Ship (cameo), Theodore Takes Charge (cameo), Theodore's Bright Night, George Waits His Turn, Hank Floats Forward (cameo), and Theodore's Big Decision Trivia * Emily is the only female tug in the Big Harbour and the only tug to have had more than one hat. * Emily's whistle is the same horn sound used for the Tanker Truck in Toy Story (1995), with the pitch lowered by a minor 3rd. * Emily's model is on display at the Maritime Museum of the Atlantic * Emily's small scale model (used for far shots) was offerd for sale on eBay as well as her face masks. * In the Finnish version, Emily is called Emilia, she was called Emma in Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat by accident. ** Also In the Finnish dub, Emily had an Italian accent in Theodore and the Oil Rig. * Emily's middle name is "Annapolis" which either comes from the Annapolis County in Nova Scotia or Annapolis, the capital of Maryland. In Hank's New Name, she wanted her middle name to be her first name too. * Emily shares the same emergency horn as Foduck's. ** Also, Emily's emergency horn was only heard once in Theodore's First Pull. Merchandising * ERTL (diecast, press 'N' roll, bath toy; all discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) References Category:Tugboats Category:Characters Category:Big Harbour Tugboats Category:V-Tugs Category:Ocean Tugs